Mr. Trick
|- | |} :"There's a reason these vengeance crusades are out of style. It's the modern vampire who sees the big picture." :―Mr. Trick[src] Mr. Trick was a rather young vampire of African-American origin and the leading minion of Kakistos and later Mayor Wilkins. Biography Edit http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/6/66/Trick01.jpgAdded by Masakr180Mr. Trick is a vampire of African-American origin who came to Sunnydale with his master, Kakistos, to hunt down the Slayer Faith Lehane. Unlike Kakistos, who was driven by bloodlust and killer instinct, Mr. Trick was an innovator who enjoys comfort and prefers not to get his hands dirty. He abandons his master to meet his demise at the hands of Faith and Buffy Summers because he considers Kakistos retrograde and "cheap". After Kakistos's death, Mr. Trick hosts "SlayerFest '98", assembling a group of human and demonic contestants each of whom gambles a large amount of money for the chance to hunt down and kill Buffy and Faith (having never seen Faith, the assassins mistake Cordelia Chase for the second Slayer). Afterward Trick is drafted into serving Mayor Richard Wilkins as the leader of his vampire minions. Trick hires Ethan Rayne as part of the plot to obtain the tribute that Wilkins requires to pay to the demon Lurconis,[1] and later arranges a vampire "welcoming committee" when Spike returns to Sunnydale.[2] Acting as Wilkins' middle-man, and later as his personal hitman, proves to be his undoing. Trick leads a small team of vampires to personally eliminate Buffy and Faith. He manages to injure Buffy and has her at his mercy, but as he gloats that he will now taste a Slayer's blood, he is staked through the back by Faith; his last words are "Oh, this is no good. This is no good at all...", which he says as he crumbles to dust. Hours later, Mr. Trick's position is filled by Faith herself.[3] Not much is known about Mr. Trick's origin or actual age, but it is safe to assume that he was around during the time of racial segregation, once quipping to the Mayor, "If this is the part where you tell me that I don't fit in here in your quiet little neighborhood, you can just skip it. 'Cause, see, that got old long before I became a vampire, if you know what I saying."[4] He also mentions having living descendants, and enjoying Marmaduke because "Nobody can tell Marmaduke what to do. That's my kinda dog".[5] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/b/b9/BCcrypt2.jpgAdded by Masakr180 Personality Edit :"Ordinarily, I like other people to do my fighting, but I just have to see what you got." :―Mr. Trick to Buffy Summers[src] Unlike his ancient master, Mr. Trick was a modernist technophile at heart. He considered time-honored customs like hunting outdated, enjoying the amenities of modern occidental life, such as fast food employees, pizza delivery boys and human traffic to obtain victims, as well as money. He was also a master manipulator, preferring to remain behind the scenes and letting others do the fighting for him. Behind the Scenes Edit *He was portrayed by K. Todd Freeman. *Freeman auditioned for the role of Spike. Appearances Edit *"Faith, Hope & Trick" *"Homecoming" *"Band Candy" *"Bad Girls" *"Consequences" References Edit #↑ "Band Candy" #↑ "Lovers Walk" #↑ "Consequences" #↑ "Homecoming" #↑ "Bad Girls"